De ser la burla del pueblo a un SCDO (One-Shot)
by Satoshi Auditore
Summary: En la inmensidad de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, Hiccup abandona Berk para en-listarse en sus filas sin tener idea de que esta decisión cambiara su vida para siempre


18 de Octubre del 2552, 11:45 hrs. zona desconocida

Nombre Clave: Night Fury

Situación: Narrativa de su vida.

 **El miedo…parte de la esencia humana, los médicos de la UNSC lo catalogan como un agente primario en tu 1er día de combate pero se equivocan… cuando una animal caza no siente miedo, la presa si aunque ambos comparten una cosa… el sobrevivir ese sentimiento qué sin importar si eres cazador o presa está presente aceptas el riesgo de ganar o perder.**

 **Yo… Soy un Soldado de Choque de Descenso Orbital o… para abreviar un ODST, hace 5 años me enliste en las fuerzas de la UNSC con el pretexto de escapar de lo único me que mantenía atado y limitado… mi Pueblo, Berk… para ser más exactos. Porqué abandoné mi origen se preguntarán y porque fui limitado, ¿no? Aunque no quieras te lo diré… son unos idiotas bajo el estereotipo vikingo "gran avance" no? Yo nací como cualquier chico en una ciudad normal, ¿cuál era el problema? No era lo esperado para ser líder "frágil, débil, vergüenza" mis apodos, me llamaban "Hiccup" significa débil e inútil según ellos. Mi padre me ignoraba, no tenía amigos, mi madre dejo Berk, era el hazme reír del pueblo y de mi primo, la única chica que llegue a amar me trataba igual o peor que los demás…. Una persona confió en mí… Bocón el amigo de mi padre.**

 **Siempre vio lo mejor de mí, pero… no fue suficiente una noche hui del pueblo para llegar a Noruega, debido a que vivíamos en una isla una vez llegando me enliste. Si soy honesto nadie con mi complexión creía que aguantaría el entrenamiento pero lo logre. Mi 1ra misión: Sacar a unos insurrectos de una base. Muy bien para el primer día me decían, logre destacar hasta que…. el Covenant llego. Acabaron con cientos de vidas y colonias humanas, yo estaba en una, no la recuerdo mucho pero la batalla fue algo así:**

 _ **Mayday, Mayday repito me dieron Pelican cayendo repito Pelican….**_

 _ **Mierda, perdimos la evacuación, ¡atención Marines debemos llegar a un Elephant rápidamente no podemos morir aquí entienden!**_

 _ **Señor sí señor. Bien muévanse**_

 **Lo recuerdo era un cabo apenas, la Colonia estaba echa una mierda. Perdimos mucho ese día, amigos, soldados, civiles…, mucha gente gritaba de desesperación, el olor a plasma, sangre metal caliente estaba en todas partes Me encontraba en las líneas durante la evacuación de tropas, el sargento se encontraba dirigiéndonos hacia un Elephant, mala idea…**

 _ **Aparecen 3 Elites con espadas**_

 _ **Disparen…**_

 _ **Médico, no no no no….**_

 _ **Rápido…. Corran…**_

 _ **Por el otro camino**_

 **Cuantos éramos 13… o 15 hombres no recuerdo pero nos redujeron a ocho, afortunadamente el elephant estaba cerca sin embargo un cacique Brute nos atacó solamente hubo un herido… yo… ese día perdí la pierna. Fuimos evacuados a tiempo, después de eso me recibieron en la enfermería y termine usando una prótesis. En ese mismo día conocí a la capitana de la Fragata de la UNSC** _ **Stromfly**_ **su nombre… Camicazi, ella nos salvó a mí y lo que quedaba de la unidad, también me informo de que ascendía a un ODST…. Increíble de carne de cañón llegue a soldado suicida, reí un poco.**

 **Tenía que admitir que la capitana era muy hermosa cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca. Había que admitirlo era similar a Astrid pero un poco más ruda y seria, por lo que escuchaba de su tripulación sin embargo… fue muy amable conmigo me siento extraño por eso nunca nadie había sido amable conmigo…**

 **3 semanas después me entere de que entrenaría un poco para darme un idea de ser un ODST, tuvo maestros… más bien diría veteranos se llamaban… Dutch, Mickey…. Romeo, ese bastardo hartaba pero era un gran francotirador… después de un tiempo fui a varias misiones conocí a Heather una chica de Pelo negro, ojos verdes y muy atractiva éramos… hermanos de armas y a veces rivales porque teníamos un nivel de francotirador muy similar, todo me parecía bien…. hasta ese día.**

Octubre 20 2552, La tierra fue descubierta. Nueva Mombasa bajo ataque comienza la defensa de la tierra.

 **La estaciones de batalla ese día enloquecieron cunado una corbeta del Covenant quedo en el espacio aéreo de Nueva Mombasa, seguía al servicio de la** _ **Stormfly**_ **descendimos Heather y yo en un Pelican para apoyar a las fuerzas terrestres ella fue dejada en un extremo de la ciudad, cerca de lo que alguna vez fue el Boulevard Kizingo nos dieron y caímos violentamente. Solamente perdimos al piloto después de un rato de caminar encontramos un grupo de civiles nos los vi bien debido a que estaba cubriendo a mis compañeros ya que aquellos se habían escondido en un edificio en ruinas, inmediatamente salieron de ahí seguimos avanzando hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudiéramos ser evacuados.**

 **Fueron com horas de recorrido por las calles de Nueva Mombasa llegamos a lo que era la entrada de la reserva local, nos ocultamos en uno de los edificios cercanos. Cuando decidí voltear a verlos estaba con cara de no creerlo porque... Era gente de Berk… gente que conocía… Mi padre… Astrid… Patapez… Bocón… Patán… Miltew… mi madre… y los gemelos Torton, todos ellos tenían una expresión de terror en sus caras si soy honesto no me interesa como llegaron aquí, ni nada, en ese momento me importaba salir vivo. No paso mucho cuando logramos comunicarnos con la** _ **Stormfly**_ **pidiendo una evacuación y la conseguimos…**

 **Problema…**

 **Llegaría en 15 minutos y varios Phantom's nos enviaban oleada tras oleada, solamente hubo una pausa de 3 minutos y llegaban de la calle adjunto. No sé en qué momento decidí sacar mi rifle de precisión y comenzar a repeler a los enemigos, pasaron 10 minutos- casi llegaba el Pelican- de alguna manera todos estábamos vivos pero esa esperanza se nublo cuando divise a 3 cabecillas elites-en ese momento sude en frio, la última vez que los vi casi no la contaba… en ese entonces eran rojos pero esta vez eran blancos reviso mis balas aun me quedan 3 cargadores del rifle-**

 **Saben para este punto cualquiera que quisiera vivir haría lo que fuera, lamentablemente Miltew nunca fue un consejero muy listo que digamos.**

 **Solamente vuelvo a voltear para ubicar al enemigo veo a Miltew corriendo con una pistola de plasma disparando-aunque parecía intentar atinarle a lo que fuera- creo que intentaba hacer que los berkianos intentaran defenderse pero… como un cuchillo atraviesa el queso, el elite acabo con Miltew… mal final, para la peor persona del mundo… por instinto dispare al cabecilla- 3 cargadores… 3 malditos cargadores para 3 malditos cabecillas. Como dios o alguien escuchara nuestras plegarias, llego el Pelican en él iba Heather.**

 **Tiempo después cerca de una estación espacial en la que nos dejó el Pelican escuchamos de un asalto a la corbeta, creímos que nos dejarían sin emociones o planes suicidas pero no… no para mi… debido al desempeño como francotirador que mostré a allá abajo. Por algunas razones Heather dijo que no que casi perdí la vida, lo único que hice fue acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla y diciéndole al Mayor que sí.**

 **Mientras se preparaba la Cuenta Atrás observaba mi armadura de la SCDO recuerdo el 1er día que la recibí completamente gris o de un color muy opaco-jamás me gusto- con el tiempo decidí pintarla con Dutch y Mickey, le pinte en algunas zonas de negro alrededor del casco también y le pinte dos ojos similares a los de un reptil en el pecho le dibuje una sombra… la sombra de un dragón para ser exactos… Un Furia Nocturna… nada lo sabía pero en Berk mi única salida de aquel mundo de dolor siempre fueron los libros… en especial el "Libro de Dragones"… de ahí saquea mi dragón favorito y mi apodo como SCDO.**

 **Mientras me dirigía a una de las estaciones de Vainas de Descenso divise a Dutch y Mickey los salude, conversamos un rato durante la conversación me dijeron que ellos también descenderían y Romeo –lamentablemente-, después decimos ir a nuestras estaciones. Una vez a dentro vi a Heather hablando con Eret alegremente también divise a la gente de Berk- mierda olvide ponerme el casco, no olvídalo llego la hora de enfrentarlos.-**

Patán: Oye nena, que te parece venir a divertirte con un berkiano-haciendo extrañas poses-.

Heather: No gracias, poco cerebro y mucho musculo nos son lo mío.

Brutacio: ¿Y qué tal yo? –Intentando hacer una pose-

Heather: Tampoco poco cerebro y nada de musculo no son lo mío

Eret: Además esta chica ya tiene quien la traiga loca.

Heather: Eret!

Eret: Que es la verdad, No. De hecho ya llego.

 **Durante esa pequeña discusión que hubo nadie noto que entre solamente recogí las armas reglamentarias: una magnum con silenciador y un subfusil también con silenciador, la única diferencia es que uso 2 magnums y llevo alguna arma extra, hoy decidí llevar escopeta.**

 **Justo cuando Eret dijo lo de Heather voltee para dirigirme a mi vaina, la gente que decidí olvidar se miraron sorprendidos no me importo me dirige a la vaina coloque las armas en sus respectivos lugares estaba listo, llego la hora del descenso o excavar mi propia tumba. Antes de meterme Eret me hablo por mi nombre… el nombre que decidí una vez entrando a la UNSC.**

Eret: Harry… oye que te parce que una vez terminado esta mierda vamos por unos tragos?

Harry (Hiccup): Los pagas tu o yo? (sonriendo).

Eret: Pues no se… tal vez si vives y te pagan….

Heather: Mejor vamos los 3 y cada quien paga su trago- abrazando a los 3-

Eret y Harry: ¡Si!

 **Ellos… mis amigos… mi único motivo de pelear y seguir vivo. Mientras volvía por mi casco reglamentario sentí un agarre en mi muñeca volteé a ver y observe a mi padre sosteniéndome fuertemente, lo oí decir algo… me dijo que dejara esta locura que si regresaba a Berk todo cambiaria, me solté del agarre y le envié una mirada fría, volví a seguir caminando cuando sentí otro agarre pero este era en la mano… Astrid se mostraba algo…. Dolida… mientras agarraba mi mano, también me dijo algo. Que dejara de hacer estupideces para obtener el respeto de Berk, volví a soltarme casi llegue a la vaina y… si mal no recuerdo mencione algo:**

" _ **Berk y ustedes dejaron de existir e importarme hace un tiempo, todos… todos están muertos para mí, excepto alguien quien siempre fue mi familia mientras era una burla, no volveré jamás y olvídense de mi"**_

 **Después de ello me coloque el casco y me introduje a la vaina, esta automáticamente se cerró antes de que se prepara se activó el protector del visor hice un saludo con los dedos de despedida. Una vez lista prepararon el conteo.**

 _ **(Se inserta el dialogo de Dare y Buck cuando saltan a la ciudad)**_

Dare: Los últimos datos indican que el Covenant, se concentra bajo la nave.

Buck: Se retiran, ¿Por qué?

Are: Aquí arriba no lo averiguaremos

Buck: ¡Soldados!... Tenemos luz verde y muchas ganas de matar.

 **Comenzó el descenso, observaba los restos de algunas Fragatas mientras descendíamos oí una pequeña discusión entre Romeo y su Sargento, se llamaba Buck creo…**

Buck: Capitán, 15 clics para la cubierta

Dare: Ajuste de trayectoria a mi señal….

Dutch: ¡¿Qué es lo que dijo?!

Dare: ¡Ya!

Mickey: ¡Vamos muy desviados!

Dare: Vamos a donde debemos.

Mickey: Pero no llegaremos a la nave

Dutch: ¡Radiación!

Mickey: ¿Eso era un artefacto nuclear?

Dare: No… la nave se dispone a saltar…. Ruptura de deslizamiento, hay que…

Dutch: ¡IEM! Sin energía.

Buck: Activen paracaídas… Caemos con fuerza…Q

 **Mientras se desviaba mi capsula sentía una enorme fuerza aplastándome –maldita corbeta-perdí el conocimiento cuando choque contra algo no lo vi bien era una capsula… edifico… o algo que voló en la explosión del salto. Pasaron unas qu horas… no lo sé… cuando desperté estaba encajado "literalmente" a un edificio, una vez liberé el seguro caí sobre un autobús.**

 **Maldije inmediatamente, tomé mis armas y decidí empezar "el paseo" luego de un rato de pasar por calles, callejones sin salida, edificios y zonas realmente jodidas observaba algunos grafitis insultando a la UNSC, algunos cuerpos del ejército del Covenant, vehículos destruidos y cuerpos de la policía de Mombasa. Después de varias horas de caminar, y quedarme sin munición de escopeta encontré un Rifle de Precisión por pura suerte, luego de otras horas decidí huir a la selva de Nueva Mombasa y encontrar una base cerca. Al salir de los límites de la ciudad observe como llegaron otras corbetas y cristalizaban lo que quedaba de aquel lugar, después de 4 horas de buscar.**

 **Finalmente la encontré….**

 **El nido del Cuervo… una de las pocas que quedan en las cercanías de Nueva Mombasa, me resguarde ahí hasta que la encontraron después de librar algunos combates contra el Covenant y el Flood, la capitana Miranda Keyes junto al Inquisidor, el Jefe Maestro y el Sargento Johnson decidieron junto con algunas corbetas al mando de elites decidieron ir a un lugar llamado el Arca… esto podría significar el fin de esta guerra. Decidí descansar unas horas debido a que me ofrecí como voluntario para ir a ejecutar aquella misión suicida-según Lord Hood- tiempo después un Marine vino a dejarme 2 mensajes. No sabía de quienes eran pero de cualquier forma decidí verlos:**

 _ **Querido Hijo –**_

 _ **Has pasado muchos años sin saber de ti, sé que estas estado caminando a pasos agigantados, sabes todavía recuerdo cuando eras niño y te gustaba jugar a ser un soldado, recuerdo muchas veces tu porque nunca te gustaba perder ante nadie, eso lo sacaste a mí y tu abuelo, sé que no he sido el mejor padre para ti y que gran parte de tu vida, te deje, talvez fue mi miedo por no ser el mejor padre o tal vez por el simple hecho de ser inmaduro. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte acerca del modo en el que vives pero es mi estúpida manera de hacerte volver a casa, no pretendo que me obedezcas, solo quiero que sepas que aunque no lo parezca tienes un padre que quiere acercarse a ti, que desea cambiar y ser parte de ti, como cuando jugábamos a los soldados.**_

 _ **Te quiere tu padre.**_

 _ **Hiccup:**_

 _ **Hola soy Astrid… escucha puede que nunca nos lleváramos bien ni de niños pero… siempre de alguna manera vi que serias alguien grande o importante, me doy cuenta que desde que desapareciste hace 10 años lo lograste. Me pregunto qué te habrá motivado a seguir en la UNSC a pesar de las enormes contras que tiene…**_

 _ **Mira no voy a indagar más…. Tal vez me odien por admitirlo pero empiezo a sentir una cierta atracción hacia ti, puede decidas volver o no a Berk pero si todo sale bien espero que podamos… formalizarnos… Piénsalo!, si? No a todos les doy una oportunidad**_

 _ **Sinceramente Astrid Hofferson.**_

 **No sabía que decir… Una parte de mi decía que debía darle el perdón pero otra… De pronto recibí un mensaje de Bocón, por lo que decía mi padre y Astrid hablaron con el escritor del pueblo para que sonaran arrepentidos –algunas partes eran verdaderas- Buen intento mencione después de todo me parecía casi imposible que mi padre y la mejor chica de Berk se tragaran su orgullo solo por traerme de vuelta…**

 **Tomo una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir algo para Heather y Camicazi…**

11 de Noviembre del 2552

 **Estoico estaba boquiabierto junto con Astrid por lo visto Hiccup se había vuelto más listo supo de su farsa y que se dirigió a la última batalla, Bocón estaba feliz de su aprendiz al no dejarse caer en tonterías, mientras Heather estaba en la corbeta de Camicazi junto a Eret y la misma capitana viendo partir a la flota que acabaría con la guerra de una vez por todas.**

 **Heather sostenía una dije de un dragón de color negro enrollándose en sí mismo.**

 **Camicazi tenía las placas de Hiccup.**

 **Ambas se les notaban la preocupación de su "futuro novio", Eret solo sonreí de que Harry al fin admitiera tener sentimientos por las 2 el solo se encargaría de su novia Merida.**

Instalación 00, 2552.

 **La adrenalina se sentía en la atmosfera de las corbetas de los elites y pelicans de la UNSC, Hiccup se encontraba en la** _ **Forward Unto Dawn**_ **preparándose para el descenso si bien todos bajarían en Pelicans, a él y otros miembros más se les dio la oportunidad de bajar a su estilo.**

 **Altavoz: Atención todo personal de combate diríjase a las vainas de descenso.**

 **Repito el mismo procedimiento para entrar en acción esta vez acabaremos con esta mierda…**

 **No voy a caer fácilmente le prometí a Heather y Camicazi que cuando regresara podríamos iniciar una relación, Bocón que abriríamos una herrería cerca de la ciudad de New Phoenix.**

 **Voy a regresar…. –se observa la vaina de Hiccup caer a gran velocidad hasta tocar el suelo-.**


End file.
